Chaque seconde
by Sakura Hiawtari
Summary: *one shot* Les G-boys rentrent de mission. Chose normale. Heero parle.Chose innatendue.... lisez jusqu'au bout, je n'en dit pas plus!^^o


Auteur : Sakura

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : song fic, POV Heero, sérieux… enfin, lisez.

Disclamer: les g-boys ne sont pas à moi, la chanson est de « Kyo »… je fais quoi moi toute seule ?

Duo : bah, tu écris des fics…

Sakura : oui, c'est vrai.

Duo : heureusement que je suis là !^^

Sakura : eh, oh ! Ca va les chevilles?!

Chaque seconde J'ai cherché l'erreur Au cœur du système 

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir insisté ? Je t'avais dit de faire attention, mais comme d'habitude, tu as foncé tête baissée ! je te déteste !

Ce jour là, les MADS avaient installé une nouvelle version d'un logiciel sur ton Gundam… Et lorsque tu es monté dans ton fier Deathschyte, j'ai su que quelque chose avait changé, pour avoir connu ces sensations…

Tu devais partir en mission, et ils savaient que tu ne voulais pas y aller. Il t'on donc forcé, et ils ont fait en sorte que, comme moi, il n'y ai que les missions qui t'intéressent… Pourquoi as tu accepté, pourquoi ?!

Lorsque je t'ai vu, en bas de ton Gundam, tes yeux ont luis… Ils avaient osé.

J t'as implanté le système Zéro dans le Deathschyte…

Ce qui brille est un leur 

**Ce qui brille peut fondre au soleil**

Tu as changé. Tes superbes améthystes sont devenues luisantes, et ton sourire charmeur a disparu pour faire face à un sourire cruel… ce n'était pas toi, je ne te reconnaissait plus.

J'ai moi aussi, comme les autres, pris part à cette mission, mais c'est toi, dans ton carnage, qui a changé cette mission de destruction en mission sanglante.

Mon cœur de glace scintillante, qui a fondu comme neige au soleil, mon soleil, toi, au fil des jours grâce à ta ténacité, à ton amitié, a été brisé en mille morceaux en voyant ce que tu était devenu, comment tu brisait les vies sur le champ de bataille, comment tu tuais, avec froideur, avec mépris, avec un seul mot en tête : mission.

Je ne sais pas si j'agissait comme ça moi aussi, et si tel était le cas, je ne sais pas comment tu réussissait à ne pas avoir peur de moi.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai eu peur de toi, Duo Maxwell.

La démence dans ton regard m'a terrifiée, autant lorsque je me suis retrouvé face à toi dans l'intercom de nos Gundam, autant lorsque tu m'as mi une lame de couteau sous la gorge dans la base alors que tu hésitais à dire si oui ou non je te gênais dans ta mission…

Et soudain, le trou noir… Le système Zéro a arrêté de fonctionner, puisque tu te trouvais trop loin de ton Gundam… Tes améthystes me sont revenues et tu m'as souri…

Ca, c'était juste avant qu'une balle ennemie ne vienne te frapper de plein fouet et que tu ne t'écroule dans mes bras, alors que je te vengeais en tuant celui qui avait osé te blesser.

**J'ai cherché l'erreur**

**Qui trouble mon sommeil**

J'ai préféré te ramener à bord du Wing, et j'ai transporté le Deathschyte par la voie des airs, tentant d'arrêter l'écoulement de cette substance carmine, liquide de vie qui t'éloignait de nous chaque seconde qui passait.

Une fois rentrés à la base rebelle, je t'ai de suite emmené voir Sally, qui t'a tout de suite emmené dans les salles d'hospitalisation. N'ayant pas le droit de veiller plus sur ta santé, j'allais régler mes comptes avec nos mentors. 

Je suppose qu'en me voyant si en colère, J a compris qu'il fallait éradiquer pour de bon le système zéro, et il a été ôté de ton Gundam. Il avait comprit aussi que ce comportement sous l'influence du logiciel avait failli faire échouer la mission, et que donc, il ne fallait plus l'utiliser, quelles que soient les circonstances, et les dossiers le concernant ont été brûlés. Mais le mal était déjà fait.

Il t'a fallu des heures et des heures d'hospitalisations. Des heures à nous inquiéter, des heures à paniquer, des heures à se ronger les sangs, en ignorant tout de ta blessure si ce n'est que la balle était encore et toujours en toi, te transperçant le dos et nous brisant le cœur dans l'inquiétude. Je ne dormis pas de la nuit, me retournant encore et encore entre mes draps.

Je ne voulais pas te perdre, ça jamais ! Je tenais trop à toi pour me l'avouer, mais assez pour m'inquiéter sérieusement. Je savais aussi que les autres eurent eux aussi du mal à trouver le sommeil dans toute cette agitation, et dans la crainte du résultat de l'opération… pourquoi l'espoir nous avait-il tous quitté en cet instant ?

Le lendemain matin, je venais avec les autres voir le médecin de la base. Hélas, c'est avec une mine attristée qu'elle nous annonça la nouvelle. De suite, je m'imaginais les scénarios les plus catastrophiques, pensant à ce qu'il t'était arrivé.

Heureusement, la balle qui t'avait atteinte avait juste frôlé ton cœur… ton cœur si fragile et si précieux qui a réussi à maintenir le groupe soudé. J'en aurais sauté de joie je pense, si ma raison et mon entraînement n'avaient pas le dessus sur mes sentiments…

Mais la joie est traîtresse, comme le bonheur peut être factice. Tu avais perdu trop de sang, et la balle était restée tout près de ton cœur : elle n'avait pas quitté ton corps. Les heures d'opérations ont réussi à te sauver, mais il ne te reste plus qu'une demi-vie. Tu dors d'un coma profond désormais, et les chances sont minces de te voir nous revenir un jour…

**J'ai cherché pendant des heures**

**Pour voir que tout est à refaire**

Je suis allé m'enfermer dans ma chambre, et pour la première fois, j'ai pleuré.

Vois ce que t as fait de moi Duo ! A cause de toi, j'ai versé les toutes premières larmes de ma vie… et Dieu seul sait ô combien celles ci étaient douloureuses ! Chacune qui tombait de ma joue était comme un coup de poignard dans mon cœur. Des heures durant, j'ai versé toutes les larmes de mon corps. Bien que ces larmes me fassent mal à l'intérieur, en pensant à toi et à ce qui venait de t'arriver, paradoxalement, elles me faisaient du bien. M'exorciser de la sorte m'a permis de réfléchir un peu, et surtout, d'exprimer ce qui avait toujours été dissimulé et annihilé au fond de mon être : mes sentiments. Toute ma peur, ma tristesse, ma détresse, ma haine, tout, est passé par ces simples larmes, ces petites gouttes d'eau salées qui roulaient sur mes joues rosies par mes pleurs…

Pendant des heures, j'ai laissé mon entraînement de côté pour laisser libre cours à ce que je ressentais, et j'ai fini par me demander si mon entraînement, n'avait pas été mi de côté depuis que notre amitié a débuté, au tout début de la guerre. Si J me voyait, il me le referait apprendre depuis le commencement… Tout est à refaire. Le soldat parfait est mi entre parenthèses durant ce court et unique instant de ma vie.

J'ai fini par me demander ce que j'éprouvais vraiment, pourquoi ces larmes, alors que des centaines de morts n'avaient pas réussi à m'émouvoir autant que cet accident de parcours…

**Enfin, tout est clair…**

**Je relève la tête**

Soudainement, ce raisonnement m'est apparu, comme un flash. Mais peut être avais-ce un rapport avec ce que tu m'avais dit, un jour où les missions n'arrivaient pas et que nous profitions un peu du soleil de l'été.

« Tu sais Heero, je pense à toi, un peu plus qu'à un ami des fois… ne le prend pas mal surtout, je ne voudrais pas t'offenser ! Mais tu sais maintenant que je tiens énormément à toi… je ne saurais dire si c'est de l'amitié ou autre, mais en attendant, je refuse de te perdre Heero… Conclusion : ne refais plus jamais exploser ton gundam lors que tu es dedans comme tu l'as fait  il  y a deux mois ! et aussi… »

Je me souviendrais toujours de cette conversation. Bizarrement, elle m'avait marqué plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. C'était deux mois après l'autodestruction du Wing. Tu m'en avais voulu énormément, car tu te considérais déjà comme mon ami. Ami. Ce mot m'avait frappé en plein cœur. Du jour où tu as prononcé ce mot, j'ai cessé de te considérer comme un pot de colle et une gêne en mission. J'ai fini par d'apprécier et te comprendre. Mais je ne t'ai jamais répondu. Comme à mon habitude, je me suis muré dans mon silence, te laissant déblatérer des mots, tes reproches, et tout ce que tu as dit ensuite. Mais seule cette phrase est restée encrée dans ma mémoire…

_« Tu sais Heero, je pense à toi, un peu plus qu'à un ami des fois… »_

Ta voix mélodieuse me manque Duo…

Moi aussi, je pense à toi différemment des fois, mais nous sommes encore jeunes, j'ai peur de ce que je peux ressentir… bien que cette phrase date d'il y a 2 ans… tu dois bien rire Duo. Regardes bien ! Tu as fait de moi un sentimental maintenant ! … je t'en prie, reviens…

**Je veux vivre chaque seconde**

**Comme si demain était la fin du monde**

C'est en partie grâce à toi que je survis, mission après mission, bravant les dangers…

Tu m'a appris ce qu'était avoir une famille, des amis. Vous êtes tout pour moi, mais surtout toi Duo. Je sais que je peux mourir demain, j'en suis conscient, mais jour après jour, j'ai appris à apprécier la vie. Grâce à toi, ta joie de vivre, toutes ces choses que je t'enviais… si je dois mourir demain, je ne regretterais pas du tout notre rencontre sur ce port, le jour où tu m'as tiré dessus. Je veux vivre chaque seconde, chaque minute, entendre encore ta voix me réprimander sur le fait que je tape trop fort sur les touches de mon clavier, que je reste trop longtemps sur celui que tu as si bien surnommé « Laptop », revoir ce regard de chien battu me supplier d'arrêter car tu ne trouve pas le sommeil…

Mais sans toi, la vie ne vaut plus vraiment la peine d'être vécue. Qui viendrais briser la monotonie de ma vie ? Qui partagera mes missions ? Ma chambre lors des infiltrations ? et à qui destinerais-je mes « bakas » et mes « Omae o korosu » ?

**Etre libre pour de bon**

A trop vouloir se lever on tombe 

Bientôt, Bientôt Duo, la guerre va s'achever…  nous nous relèverons de nos blessures passées et observerons notre victoire face à ceux qui ont tenter de nous arracher l'espoir !

Il est vrai que, avant, chaque fois que nous relevions de nos blessures, nous tombions un peu plus bas chaque fois, mais c'était pour nous relever encore, avec plus de détermination que la veille.

Alors Duo, une dernière fois, je te le demande, relève toi… fais le, je t'en prie…

Je serais là pour te rattraper en bas.

**Abandonner la fièvre, **

**ne plus regarder en arrière, **

Je sorti de ma chambre sans bruit, et, mu par une soudaine impulsion, je courrai comme un dératé dans les couloirs de la base, sans me soucier de ce que je pouvais rencontrer dans les couloirs, sans regarder en arrière.

Je m'arrêtai devant la porte de ta chambre blanche, et malgré l'heure tardive, j'entrai. Tu dormais, et tu ressemblais à un ange.

Non. Duo Maxwell ne ressemble pas à un ange Duo maxwell est un ange.

Mais pour le moment, l'ange est assoupi. Ta respiration régulière soulevait ton torse musclé sous le drap de coton, tes bras le long de ton corps, perforés de toutes ces perfusions qui ôtent un peu le charme de cette vision féerique. Tes longs cils étaient posés sur tes pommettes rosies.

Ton front halé était dissimulé sous de longues mèches de cheveux châtaignes, cachant par la même occasion une partie de ton si doux visage. Ne voulant pas que ta beauté soit entravée par cette barrière capillaire, je posai ma main sur ta peau et dégageait ton visage de ces mèches rebelles : ton front était brûlant.

Comment veux tu guérir et nous revenir entier si même dans ton sommeil, la fièvre arrive à te terrasser ?

**trouver l'essentiel **

**pour enfin oublier le reste**

Je passai le début de ma nuit avec toi, te relatant quelques fois tes exploits durant les missions, ces exploits où plus d'une fois tu m'a sorti d'affaire et où je ne t'ai jamais remercié. Sally a dit que tu étais conscient et que tu entendais tout.

Alors, pour une fois que tu me laisses parler, je vais te déballer ce que j'ai sur le cœur : qui sait, peut être trouveras tu quelque chose d'intéressant dans mon simili babillage qui malheureusement n'égalera jamais le tien ?

Au fur et à mesure des paroles que je prononçais, je me rendais compte que je tenais bien plus à toi que je ne pouvais l'imaginer, et que toute ma vie, il m'a manqué quelque chose : quelqu'un comme toi…

Grâce toi, j'ai trouvé l'essentiel, ce qu'il me fallait pour enfin vivre pleinement, pour oublier le  reste : les missions, les MADS, les Gundams…

Avec toi, j'arriverais à tout accepter… Mais si tu refuse de te réveiller, que ferais-je alors de ma vie ?

**Je ne veux plus d'adresse**

**Je ne veux plus qu'en vain on se blesse**

Je ne veux plus de missions, plus d'infiltrations, plus d'adresses de bases ou d'écoles si tu n'es pas avec moi… à quoi ça sert de réussir les missions si je n'ai personne avec qui les fêter ?

J'ai déjà tellement souffert, ne me blesse pas encore plus Duo…

Pas maintenant, pas en vain…

**Je voudrais pouvoir éclore**

**Et demain sourire encore**

Tu as été comme une renaissance pour moi, grâce à toi Duo, je me suis épanoui au fil du temps… Pour toi, j'ai souri Duo, j'ai souri une fois. Et en échange, tu m'a adressé un des tiens des plus radieux… Je veux sourire encore Duo. Je veux encore ressentir ce que j'ai ressenti en t'adressant mon tout premier sourire…

**En fait, tout est clair**

**Je relève la tête**

Je crois que je me suis endormi durant mon récit. J'ai posé ma tête contre ta main, tout près du bord du lit, et ai fermé les yeux au contact de ta peau si douce. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en profiter de beaucoup car le sommeil a pris le dessus sur la raison. Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel, le vois au travers des stores ouverts, laissant entrer la chaleur dans cette pièce blanche et froide et la lumière éclairant ton beau visage… visage que je ne vois pas car ma tête est encore enfouie dans les draps. Elle roule légèrement sur le côté et je peux voir qu'une des chaise à bougé de place dans la salle et qu'une veste de velours a été déposée sur mes épaules. Cette riche étoffe n'a pu être mise ici que par Quatre. Quelque part, je le remercie.

Je ne me rend compte que maintenant que ta main n'est plus sous mon visage. Quelle déception, moi qui tenait tant à me réveiller avec l'odeur fruitée de ta peau sur la mienne. La salle est claire, imprégnée de la lumière matinale. Il est tard. Je ne peux prolonger ce moment plus longtemps et c'est à contre cœur que je quitte ton nid.

Je relève la tête et pose mon regard sur ce corps parfait en face de moi…

Je prononçais deux mots et me levait.

Un souffle…. Un soupir… presque inaudible…mais qu je perçu, comme porté par la brise légère jusqu'à mes oreilles.

_…ssi… 

**Je veux vivre Chaque seconde**

**Comme si demain était la fin du monde **

Je ne sais pas si dieu existe, mais je le remercie encore pour cette vision magnifique. Je suis heureux d'avoir vécu jusqu'ici, chaque seconde de ma vie. Je tiens à vivre l'instant présent , comme si demain était la fin du monde, comme si on devait tous mourir demain.

Je garderais toujours cette image de toi en mémoire.

Toi corps enfoui jusqu'aux épaules entre les draps, tes longs cheveux auréolés de lumière cascadant dans ton dos et se répandant sur l'oreiller de plumes, tes éternelles mèches rebelles encore à dissimuler ton front, ta bouche fine et pulpeuse étirée en un léger sourire, et ton regard améthyste posé sur moi, en un regard endormi mais tendre, empli de douceur… 

_Heero…

**Etre libre pour de bon**

**A trop vouloir se lever on tombe**

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure entre tes lèvres… mais un si doux son à mes oreilles. Je m'approche de toi, presque rapidement. Je suis pressé.

Tu es libre… ce sommeil t'as enfin libéré de son emprise. Pour la deuxième fois de ma vie, Duo, pour toi, une deuxième fois, je pleure, je pleure comme un enfant, mais je pleure de joie, et je souris, je souris de tout mon être et j'en tombe à genoux alors que je me trouvais à peine sur pieds.

**On tombe...**

**On tombe...**

Je sentais toute la tension accumulée tomber, tomber et tomber encore au rythme des larmes de joie qui roulaient sur mes joues. Je vois ta main tenter de se lever de sa prison de tissus et chuter aussitôt à cause de la fatigue. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours que tu te trouvais dans cet hôpital, et déjà, tu revenais à nous : je savais que tu était un battant…

J'avais confiance.

**Je veux vivre chaque seconde**

**Comme si demain était la fin du monde **

**Etre libre pour de bon**

**A trop vouloir se lever on tombe**

Je me relève, fier et heureux, et pose une main sur ton visage. Tu souris comme jamais, malgré la légère fièvre persistante qui s'est emparée de toi, mais qu'importe : le principal, c'est que tu sois là…

_Heero…

Chut, ne parles pas. Je ne veux pas que tu t'affaiblisse. Tes joues luisent elles aussi de quelques larmes, mais comme les miennes, elles ont balayées par ce superbe sourire que tu arbores. Et je suis là pour vivre ce moment. Je suis heureux… Je suis libre désormais : à part toi, plus rien n'a d'importance.

_J'ai… entendu ta voix… Heero…

Mes larmes redoublent alors que sa main resserre la mienne, mais les forces te manquent. Ta voix n'est que murmure… mais elle persiste…

_Tu… étais là… merci…

Alors, les mots qui me pèsent passent la barrière de mes lèvres sans que je m'en rende compte…

_Ai shiteru Duo… Je t'aime… dis-je entre deux larmes.

_…je… je sais.

Ce simple murmure est tout pour moi. Je me penche vers toi et caresse ta joue alors que ton autre main tente vainement de se lever elle aussi mais retombe aussitôt.

La porte derrière nous s'ouvre et Sally crie au miracle.

Je n'ai pas bien suivi ce qui se passa après cette interruption…et très franchement je m'en fiche. J'ai réduit mon univers à toi Duo, simplement à toi.

Je me suis noyé dans ton sourire et suis tombé l'améthyste de tes yeux.

**Owari**

Sakura : Il m'a fallu deux jours pour écrire ce one shot, et le passage en boucle de la chanson pour arriver à ce résultat !^^

Duo : satisfaite ?

Sakura : oui, assez^^Bon, c'est court , mais il fallait trouver quelque chose qui collait avec l'idée de base que j'avais.

Duo : c'est bon !^^ on a compris !^^ chuis vivant, c'est le principal. 

Sakura : N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !^^


End file.
